


[ART] Wonderland

by mortmere



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: Bay City has frozen over. Or what's your story?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Paintover.


End file.
